


Drinking You In (Reishi Munakata x Reader NSFW)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, K Project - Freeform, Making Love, NSFW, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Sex, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, reisi munakata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: On cold, rainy night, you and your lover seek warmth in each other.NSFW, gentle love-making.





	Drinking You In (Reishi Munakata x Reader NSFW)

The night was freezing and frigid, making the air in your room similarly cold as the sound of rain pattered against the windows, little droplets of water streaking down the glass. As your lover undressed you, you could feel the air caress your skin and make you shiver, and you closed your eyes as you felt his warm hands run over your chilled skin. Your nipples hardened in response to the cold and his hands running over your stiff buds, little spurts of arousal shooting from the small bits of skin.

“Reisi... Please have me... Please...”

The dark-haired captain set his glasses aside and brought his hands up to hold your face, gently and lightly kissing all over your face as your hands gripped his dress shirt.

“Of course, my dove~ Let me drink you in...”

His warm hands ran down from your face and over your smooth neck, then down your body as his lips followed not far behind, placing soft kisses against your cool skin. With each kiss he paid you, you could feel your body shudder in response, but your body shuddered violently when you felt his warm lips latch onto one of your hard nipples, sucking gently on it and tweaking it slightly with his teeth. Your hand immediately raveled into his soft locks, gentle moans drifting from your lips.

“R-Reisi~”

Your breaths came out in gentle pants, and through your half-open eyes you could see it in clouds of smoke. The man hummed gently in response and glided his hands further down your body, over your graceful legs and back up your hips, while his tongue flicked out to tease your hard nipples. He brought one of his hands to your wet pussy and ran his fingers over the sensitive skin, your juices collecting on his digits. The feeling of his warm fingers on your sensitively chilled cunt caused you to shudder once again, tilting your head back and gripping onto his shirt even tighter.

With an arm wrapped securely around your waist and not once removing his hand and lips from your body, he guided you over to your bed and laid you back on it with ease. He soon pulled his lips away from your chest; he wanted to see your pleasured face as he caressed your wet genitalia. You had such a lovely face; it was stained pink and your eyes were dewy with arousal, your eyebrows knit with pleasure. He smiled lovingly and brought his lips to yours, locking your lips together in an intimate embrace. They moved together in a lovely little rhythm, warming each other with their heat.

His fingers separated from you, having rubbed and played with your sensitive clit and hooking his fingers in and out of your slicked hole. He unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it to the floor, then quickly undid his pants, slipping out of them (and his boxer briefs) with ease. Now both completely nude, he separated his mouth from yours and looked down at you. Everything about you was absolutely beautiful to him; the way your chest rose and fell with your labored breathing, the way you trembled beneath him, the way you looked up at him as if he was the center of the universe.

“I love you, my sweet little dove~”

He gently caressed your cheek with the back of his fingers, a small smile gracing his lips as he pushed into your eager core, filling you perfectly with his hard manhood. You closed your eyes and tilted your head back as he opened you up, wrapping your arms loosely around his neck as a moan fell from your lips. It was as if you were two pieces of a puzzle, your limbs laced together and his length fitting inside you perfectly. He nuzzled into your neck as his gentle kisses skimmed over your soft spot, and began to thrust into you deeply yet slowly. He didn’t want any hard fucking; no, he wanted to make sweet, gentle love to you, to his precious love.

His pace was easy and gentle, his length pulling in and out of you at a rather moderate speed, his head rubbing agonizingly against your G-spot with each loving thrust. As your were on your sides, one of his hands were hitched under the crook of your knee, holding your leg up with ease, while his other arm was wrapped tightly around your midsection. He groaned silently into your neck as he kissed the sensitive area, his warm breath splaying against the cool surface. The pleasure he gave you was growing at an intense rate, and your body reacted in the only way it knew how; your hand gripped the sheets, your mouth was open wide as gasps and sighs of pleasure eased out of it, your head leaned back against your lover’s broad shoulder. 

You could feel your release begin to approach at a frightening rate, but you were so ready for the imminent wave of pleasure. With every thrust, you felt yourself nearing the edge, and soon you were toppling on it.

“R-Reisi~ I-I’m so close~”

“Hah... Alright, my darling girl~ Let’s... ahnnn.... do this together~”

With that said, he picked up his speed a little, causing the sweet spot inside you to get stimulated even more. Your moans and groans filled the air, mixing with the sound of rain, while the windows had fogged up from your heated breaths. With a good last thrust, you felt something inside you snap, and your voice released a guttural cry of pleasure. Your back arched, and your hand pulled at the sheets, while the other hurriedly gripped onto the back of his hair. You could barely register the sound of his intense groan, yet you could feel his hot seed fill your tightened cavern. You both tensed a little, but soon were drifting down from your climaxes.

With small pants filling the room, he pulled himself out of you, letting some of his cum dribble from your stretched hole, and set your leg down gently before turning you in his arms and hugging you tightly, his forehead resting gently against yours.

“My precious girl~”


End file.
